vaktovian_empire_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Regulations
Remind, Record, Report The Remind, Record, Report (RRR) maintains law and order within the Empire, and begins when one sees a comrade breaking a Vaktovian law, rule, or regulation. It is your duty to follow through with this system if a comrade goes rogue. The RRR System is broken down as: 'Remind:' If one of your comrades breaks one of Vaktovia’s laws, you are to immediately remind them of which law they have broken. This is a reminder; however, if they do not heed to it and continue to break the law, begin collecting evidence and move onto Record. 'Record: ' If a person in question has broken the law repeatedly after being reminded, you must take it upon yourself to begin collecting evidence. Ensure that your reminders are part of this. Evidence is not exclusively limited to video, the four options for recording incidents are: video recordings, screenshots, audio, or three witnesses 'Report:' After the evidence is collected, the next stage is to report the lawbreaker with evidence to the appropriate person who can handle the situation. This is dependent on the lawbreakers rank within VAC/VAK. De-Facto Laws Within the Empire exist De-Facto Laws, these laws are not found within the Written Laws in the Codex. These are common sense, and should be adhered to without needing to be explicitly told not to break them. De-Facto Laws include, but are not limited to: *Killing a comrade without reason. *Exploiting/Cheating. *Breaking the Terms and Conditions of Roblox. *Crouching on a body. *Not following valid orders issued. Composure, Obedience, Accord 'Composure' There is a time and place for everything, learn where and when you can act a certain way. This is especially important in maintaining authority. Hold off on your silliness now, because when you care about something later, you’ll want to speak about it. Only people won’t respect you for them to receive the message. As you reach a position of greater authority (officership), your demeanor impacts the troops below you. If an Officer is behaving silly, his troops will do the same. If they set the example as relaxed and comedic, then the soldiers under his command will interact like so. 'Obedience' Obedience is summed up in the controlled actions according to the will of a superior. An obedient soldier will hold their assigned position, even if it does not receive a lot of raider traffic and is boring. If an officer offers correction or punishment, it is not an invitation to defend their mistakes. Officers often deal with troops who are so caught up in their disputes between themselves and another member, that when you attempt to correct them, they contest their superiors’ authority, refuse to admit they’re wrong. Understand that if they are ever punished, the proper response is never “But, Sir!!!”, but is “I am sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.” 'Accord' It’s a stressed importance that our members get along. Arguments and grudges between members prove only one thing - Ineptitude. If you cannot function as expected, you are obsolete and will be removed from the group. Respect the wishes of your fellow comrades. If they ever tell you to “stop” doing something, oblige them - as that is the respectful and disciplined thing to do. ''- Danthein's Training Manual'' On-Duty Specifications #'When present on duty, you are expected to follow ALL the rules and regulations at ALL times. There are no exceptions.' #Nobody is above the law. If you see somebody breaking one of Vaktovia’s laws, rules, or regulations, you are to enact the Remind, Record, Report system above. #Your uniform and hat wear must be perfect. On-Duty and Off-Duty #If you are in any official Vaktovian uniform, you are on duty. #If you are at any Vaktovian-related facility or base, you are on duty. #With regards to Discord and other instant messaging services, if the Officer/Vaktovian you are confining with states that the chat is on duty and Vaktovian matters are being discussed, then you are to treat it as on duty. This is to prevent framing due to one party seeming to break the on duty specifications. #In terms of Vaktovian events, the extent of how you act at an official Vaktovian event is obviously dictated by the organizer; however, if the event is in relation to points 1 and 2, then you are on duty. #Community Discords: As a Vaktovian, regardless whether VAK is your primary or not, you are always representing the Empire and should do so in a suitable manner. Incessantly starting drama or causing problems will not be tolerated, particularly within community discords. Attire Conduct Section I- Uniform Etiquette: #When you are at a Vaktovian facility, or a Vaktovian related event, you must wear your correct uniform, unless the event itself warrants otherwise. #No matter where you may be- when you are in your Vaktovian uniform you are on duty. #You may never alter the uniform, or wear unapproved T-Shirts over it. Section II- Regulations: #All Packages are banned from being used on-duty, no exceptions. #Any hat combinations that do not fit our theme, color-scheme, or are otherwise regarded as unsuitable are not permitted. # All hair is banned. This includes black girl hair, a revision to the previous clause of this rule. #Skin color for cadets of the Army Corps must be Medium Stone Grey. For Vaktovians, White, Grey, or Black is acceptable. #You are not to wear faces that show happiness, or signs of immaturity. Faces that show an angry/evil/neutral emotion are permitted. If an Officer orders you to remove a face, you are to remove it and never wear that face again on-duty. #If you are unsure if your hat(s) are suitable: ask an Officer, or use some common sense. #If you are in doubt, remove it. If a fellow soldier believes your hat combination is unsuitable for Vaktovia, then ask an Officer before you continue wearing your combination. #If an Officer deems your hat combination to be immature, you must trust in their judgement.